What I want
by LadyInuko
Summary: Kagome reads a Folktale based on her and Inuyasha in her history class...Inu/Kag
1. The Story

Disclaimer: MUAHAH T_T grrr I dont own Inuyasha but Takahashi-sama does..wait..but I OWN MY SELF! *evil ppl start sueing* HEY! I DO OWN MY SELF YOU FREAKS!!...meeee...you cannot own meeeeeeeee! *hops away in straight jacket*  
  
What I want...  
  
by LadyInuko  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Once apon a time where youkai, and ningen fought,There was a powerful Inu hanyou by the name of Inuyasha, his ningen miko mistress was named Kagome. Kagome, who came from the future was the reincarnation of the undead miko, Kikyou, former protecter of the Shikon No Tama, and Inuyasha's late lover." read Okitana-Sensei, history teacher at now 16 year old Higurashi, Kagome. "Now for the rest of this folktale go to page 197 in the Folklore section of your History Texbooks.  
  
The Rest of the class groaned while Kagome was in shock. "Mistress..."whispered Kagome. "Are you ok Higurashi?" asked Okitana-sensei. Kagome suddenly awoke from her daze "Yes Okitana-sensei." " Very well then, begin reading" he replied  
  
"When all the Shikon no Kakera were all collected, and the Shikon no Tama given to Inuyasha, He made a wish...The wish was to be with Kagome forever. The shikon no Tama glowered and went back into the body of Kagome. Inuyasha and Kagome lived together for a long time until dying 10,000 years later. For their lives were intwined with each others."   
  
"..oh Kami-sama,...I can't believe it. Anyway this is just a story. Its not true..yet..a frown appeared across her face. This is impossible how could Inuyasha ever love me, He loves Kikyou. Her heart began to feel heavy, trying to hold back tears, she choked. The class turned to watch her. Kagome ran out of the School crying. When she got home she cried more. When she stopped she looked up at the sky and thought, Even though I hope it were true..Its not..I know its not! She whispered, sniffling before falling onto the floor alseep.  
  
----------------------  
  
~back in the Sengokou Jidai~  
  
"Stupid wench, where the hell is she, she was supposed to be here 3 hours ago." growled Inuyasha before jumping down the well to Kagome's time. While jumping into the tree near Kagome's window he smelled the salty scent of tears. "Kagome had been crying but why... I didn't do anything to her, If it was that Hoho ningen I'll beat the hell outta him until I see the blood pour outta his sorry ass." snarled Inuyasha. He jumped through the window only to find Kagome curled up in a ball on the floor with tear stains on her cream colored face, sleeping. "Ka--Kagome..KAGOME!!" Kagome awoke with a start. "Inuyasha! Why are you here, its not time yet" she looked up at her clock, "Oh my..Gomen Inuyasha" said Kagome. "Why were you crying?" stared Inuyasha "I wasn't CRYING YOU BAKA!" Yelled Kagome "Oh really? then why do you smell like it!" argued Inuyasha. Dumfounded because she forgot that he could smell tear she broke down crying again. " HEY! WHAT DID I DO? STOP CRYING KAGOME!!" 


	2. NOTE

NOTE! OK GUYS! SORRY! but this fanfic is not done yet! yup..and SORRY! I forgot to add this to the end of Chap 1..-.-..anyway..this might take a while...yeah I know..but thanks to whoever reviewed! so far only 1 ..*sigh* anyway.. 


	3. The Confession

Disclaimer: ..*sigh* still dont own Inuyasha...but I OWN MY EARS! MUAHHAHAHA *points to  
  
dog ears* *twitch* ^_^  
  
ok to The reviewerS! Thanks Kiara-chan, Shadow Cat 24, Crystal Soul and others.   
  
Shadow Cat 24: Yes I will make Kagome tell Inuyasha  
  
She thinks my ears are fuzzy: Yah Ill try to update more often after my tutoring classes  
  
are finished.  
  
Sis: Same thing Ill try to update more often but chapters may take up to a day or 2  
  
Crystal Soul: Ill try to write more and maybe longer chapters  
  
jammies2000: Yes Ive wondered too so thats why Im writing this fic ^_^  
  
Bill: ...how sad can you get...IM NOT EVEN DONE WITH THE FANFIC AND YOU START SAYING THAT   
  
THE FOLKTALE THING CANT BE TRUE! HOW DO YOU KNOW? FOR ALL YOU KNOW IT COULD BE..and Im the   
  
author..so KEH!   
  
(Actual review: of course the story isnt true if they lived for ten thousand   
  
years they would still be alive when Kagome learned the story.)  
  
How Rude..doesn't even know about the rest of the story and starts saying that its untrue..  
  
Anyways..Back to the Ficcy..*pulls down Sesshy's pants* *smirk*..I didn't know  
  
my half brother wore blue thongs..O_O..*rabid fangirls attack sesshy*   
  
Sesshy: DAMN YOU INUKO! STUPID HANYOU!!! GRR! OWW NOOO! DO NOT PULL MY HAIR!!   
  
EEEVIL FANGIRLS! hehe..^_^;; ok now Im REALLY going back to the fic..  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~back in the Sengokou Jidai~ ~Then Kagome's Room~  
  
"Stupid wench, where the hell is she, she was supposed to be here 3 hours ago."   
  
growled Inuyasha before jumping down the well to Kagome's time. While   
  
jumping into the tree near Kagome's window he smelled the salty   
  
scent of tears. "Kagome had been crying but why... I didn't do anything to her,   
  
If it was that Hoho ningen I'll beat the hell outta him until I see the blood pour   
  
outta his sorry ass." snarled Inuyasha. He jumped through the window only to   
  
find Kagome curled up in a ball on the floor with tear stains on   
  
her cream colored face, sleeping. "Ka--Kagome..KAGOME!!" Kagome awoke   
  
with a start. "Inuyasha! Why are you here, its not time yet" she looked up   
  
at her clock, "Oh my..Gomen Inuyasha" said Kagome.   
  
"Why were you crying?" stared Inuyasha "I wasn't CRYING YOU BAKA!" Yelled Kagome   
  
"Oh really? then why do you smell like it!" argued Inuyasha.   
  
Dumfounded because she forgot that he could smell tear she broke down crying again.   
  
" HEY! WHAT DID I DO? STOP CRYING KAGOME!!"   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~Kagome's room~  
  
"IM NOT CRYING! IM NOT IM NOT IM NOT!!!" Yelled Kagome.   
  
"THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE! Inuyasha yeled back while pointing to the tears streaming down  
  
her face. "Just leave me alone you bastard!" Sniffed Kagome. Shocked and hurt, Inuyasha sat  
  
on the floor in his usual position and said "Why? Just tell me Kagome, Tell me whats wrong"  
  
"You are whats wrong..YOU! WHY CANT YOU JUST LOVE ME!" cried Kagome and crawled into the   
  
corner, sobbing harder. Even more Shocked, Inuyasha whispered " I do Kagome. I do love you, I  
  
really do Love you..." "Sure you do, you're just saying that so that we can get back to   
  
hunting jewel shards again. you dont love me, You love that cold undead bitch, Kikyou."  
  
answered Kagome. " I USED to love her, that was 51 years ago, Ive fallen in love with   
  
you Kagome. You. said Inuyasha with Misty golden eyes. "LIES! ALL LIES! STOP LYING BASTARD!"  
  
yelled Kagome. "IM NOT FUCKING LYING KAGOME!" Yelled Inuyasha. Out of nowhere Kagome was  
  
pulled right into Inuyasha's arms and soft lips touched her own. Wide eyed Kagome just kneeled  
  
there frozen with surprise. " I REALLY REALLY do love you Kagome. If you still dont believe  
  
me then why did I kiss you?" Inuyasha said, staring hard into the once beautiful chocolate  
  
Brown eyes that where now red and puffy from crying. "...I--Inu--Inuya-Inuyasha....I love you  
  
too..but I thought that you could never love me...and only kikyou. Oh Im so happy that you love   
  
me..."Whispered Kagome, in a tone that was so low that only Inuyasha could have heard. "I love  
  
you too, my Kagome" whispered Inuyasha as well, still hugging Kagome tightly. Inuyasha carried  
  
Kagome back to her own bed and also laid down as well. The couple in each other's arms sleeping  
  
ever so silently.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ok! So what did you think? I guess those summer writing classes really paid off..not that  
  
I was a bad writer ...my dad just made me go because he said I should improve..anyway..  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^ thanks! ..-.- and I am REALLY sorry about this chapter..its SOOO short!  
  
Sorry! But I guarrante (Spelling, I know Im just too lazy to correct it) that the next chapter  
  
will be LONGER! ^.^ *nods* 


End file.
